


Binding Chains

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Collared Dean, Demon Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, Evil Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, King of Hell Sam, Kinks, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The King of Hell wanted a sex-toy, but it always had to be his big brother.





	1. Chapter 1

“You never imagined it would end up like this, did you, Dean?” Sam purred, kneeling at his side on the enormous bed.  
He splayed large hands possessively over his brother's naked body, enjoying the feel of the smooth muscular flesh.

“Gotta say dad was right when he told you to kill me, for you never did manage to save me. If you had, you wouldn't be lying here, held down by your demonic little brother. Though to be honest, you've come to love it, haven't you, Dean?  
My hands on your skin, my mouth on yours, my cock in your so delectable ass.  
Remember the first time, you cried like a baby, not for yourself, for me. But it's not like that now, is it? Huh?”

Sam's hand cupped Dean's genitals, stroking his thumb over the base of his brother's cock, an area he'd discovered was especially sensitive and arousing, while his head dropped to lay a bruising kiss on his sibling's full lips, gratified when Dean eagerly returned the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Sam's tongue to slide and stroke against his own.

“You don't have to pretend with me, big brother. I know how it turns you on when I hold you down with my powers; when I make all the choices for you and all you have to do is enjoy the sex.  
You're a love machine, Dean, but only I get to feed you dimes.”

 

Holding one long finger to his brother's mouth, he chuckled as the older man closed his lips obediently around it as if it was a candy bar.  
“You know where I'm going to put this finger, don't you?” Sam whispered against Dean's cheek, the golden collar circling the older man's neck glistening in the shadowy light.

Dean searched out his sibling's eyes, mouth still tight around Sam's finger, and nodded.  
“That's right, big brother. It's the first of many things I'm gonna enjoy filling your ass-hole with tonight. First one finger, then two, then three, then four, then your favourite butt plug and maybe... the handle of the whip I use to make your ass-cheeks blush pink.  
I'm gonna leave it in there until you plead, oh so sweetly, to let you come, but I'm not going to, not until you tell me how much you love me and want to be nothing more than my whore for all eternity.  
How you'd do anything for big bad Sam, King of Hell and awesome brother-fucker.”

Sliding his finger from Dean's mouth with a wet pop, he flicked his fingers and Dean's legs parted, exposing his ass to Sam's appreciative gaze.

With the most boyish of grins, he pushed the wet digit into his big brother's hole, tutting as Dean released a low whimper at the intrusion.

“Come on, Dean. You know you want this.” And as if to prove Sam right, Dean's cock began to harden under the delighted gaze of his baby brother.

Dean had no thoughts at that moment other than for what he'd become; Sam's pet, his plaything, his fuck-toy, with no hope of escaping the chains, physical and metaphorical which bound him to his demon brother, and shame of shames, he loved it.

The End. (maybe)


	2. An Hour Earlier

An hour earlier.  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
“Go and wait for me in my quarters, Dean,“ Sam ordered. “I need another five minutes to finish up here.”  
He smiled lasciviously at his brother, indifferent to the presence of demons fanned around the foot of the throne, awaiting his orders  
The minions didn't dare move a muscle, but they revelled silently at the exchange between their King and his whore, for that was how the demons regarded Dean Winchester, even if his official title was Royal Concubine, off-limits to all and sundry, except Samuel.

 

They exulted at the depths to which the older Winchester had fallen, from feared hunter to his powerful brother's plaything.

None of this showed on their faces though, they weren't suicidal, but in private, they'd laugh and joke about it, eminently satisfied by their young overlord.  
Samuel was the king they'd always desired, magnificent in his person and in his way of ruling hell.

The demons feared and respected him, and those who didn't kept their silence.  
Challenging the Boy King face-on was inviting disaster, and courage wasn't a strong point among demons, especially when Samuel had already pulverized many of the ancients with a flick of his fingers, at least the lucky ones, for those who had offended him were still being tortured in the most 'inventive' ways possible.

 

Without proffering a word, Dean exited the chamber and made his way along the corridor to Sam's luxurious suite, designed for him by three of the best architects, current 'guests' of hell, who'd sold their souls long ago in exchange for fame and fortune.

He ran a finger around the gilded collar at his neck, placed there by Sam himself, and to his disgust, he felt the first thrills of arousal.  
Cursing himself, he ignored the disparaging glances of passing demons. Their contempt non longer bothered him.  
He deserved their scorn for what he'd become, nothing more than Sam's Ken-doll. 

But that wasn't the worst of it, what was utterly perverse was that he liked it; basked in the power Sam held over him, excited by the mere idea of his brother doing as he wanted with him, treating his body as the fuck-toy it was clearly designed to be. 

Absently, he wondered, as he often had, if Sam was feeding him a drug, something to highlight his sex-drive and reduce his capacity to resist, but Sam had triumphantly denied any such thing.  
Maybe his brother had hexed him had been his next thought; perhaps the collar that circled his throat had a spell attached to it, but once again when Dean had asked, Sam had shaken his head, a smile curving his lips before bending to kiss him.

Then why was he was so complacent, obeying Sam's wishes like a well-trained lap-dog?

Even the way he was dressed, or undressed, in skin-tight golden pants, clinging to his body from the waist down, revealing his 'assets' for the entire demonic horde to ogle, was demeaning, yet he'd accepted to wear them with no more than a token objection .  
His upper body was naked, Sam wanted it that way, saying he enjoyed the sight of Dean's brown nipples hardening into little nubs whenever he rested his gaze on him.

The only other adornment was a tattoo decorating his left shoulder and upper arm.  
Sam had ordered a royal seal to be fashioned by one of the many artists, long-time inmates of the infers, turning it into a contest for the best work, promising an entire series of perks to the lucky winner.

The tattoo had been imprinted on all official documents and royal belongings, including Dean. A swirling pattern of green and gold in a stylized S, marking him indelibly as Sam's possession.

 

Whenever Sam was prone to run his long fingers over the tangle of lines, it augmented Dean's desire even more; but once again his brother had dismissed Dean's accusation of the tattoo having magic properties, which made the older man feel even worse at the realization that any blame for his submission to his younger brother, was solely fruit of his own weak will.

Sam had no need to lie to him, for if he'd wanted to use a spell or drugs to assure his acquiescence, he'd have had no problem in doing so.  
“When are you going to admit it to yourself, Dean? “ Sam had scoffed. “You love belonging to me, fulfilling my every desire. All I have to do is look at you and your cock twitches in those sexy tight pants.” 

 

Pushing open the door to Sam's quarters, Dean hung his head in shame, but even as he did, he understood how false it was, for as he stretched out on the soft bed, his heart sped up its beat in anticipation of Sam's arrival.

His brother was very inventive, that too had come as a surprise.  
Dean had always imagined his baby brother to be straight-laced in bed, but he'd been way off centre. Sam knew how to fire his big brother up, and didn't hesitate to use any means to bring him to orgasm, as the ample supply of toys on the side table, testified.

When the door creaked open a good while later, Dean's body thrummed in libidinous anticipation of his brother's touch.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the comments I received, some of you don't care for this fic, but the silent majority seem to be okay with it, so I posted another chapter. Enjoy.

Sam closed the heavy carved-oak door behind him, his eyes seeking out the figure lying prone on the bed. Dean's head was resting on the scarlet pillow, the matching sheets acting as a backdrop for his beauty.

The lock clicked into place as Sam leaned back against the dark wood, taking the time to enjoy the sight of his brother in wanton disarray.

At times Sam pondered the irony of it all.  
He'd given in to his demonic powers in order to save Dean from going to hell, but things had gotten completely out of hand.  
In his desperation, he hadn't factored in the sensations of omnipotence those powers had given him, foolishly believing he'd have been able to control the situation.  
In the end, he'd yes saved Dean from hell, only to imprison him in a more personal version, one which against all odds his big brother had come to appreciate and accept.

For some reason Dean revelled in his lot, just as Sam did in having accepted his role of boy-king of Hell.  
So what might have seemed a defeat for the Winchesters, had morphed into a win for both.

 

“You miss me, Dean? “ Sam asked from his stance against the door. “I know you did, “ he added with a grin, when the only answer from the man on the bed was a low snort.

Pushing off from the door, Sam crossed the ample room to where the bed took pride of place at its centre.

But Sam didn't join his brother there, instead he slouched down on the armchair at the foot of the bed, facing the lavish four-poster.

 

“Come here, Dean,“ he intimated. “Let me see how pretty you are, all gold and tan.”

Obediently, Dean slid off the bed and took up position in front of his brother, Sam's legs opening wide to allow Dean in close.

Splaying large hands on Dean's hips, Sam ran them up and down the firm flesh.

 

“You know the whole of Hell envies me, big brother?” Sam reflected pensively. “Of course, they're too terrified to do more than steal glances at you, but I can sense their lust to possess you for themselves.  
I could punish them for even thinking of you that way, but then I'd have to take out each and every demon, and who'd run Hell then, huh?”

 

As Sam's hands caressed his flanks, Dean, as he'd done many times before, tried to hate himself for enjoying what he'd become, yet any resistance he'd meant to offer disappeared whenever his brother was near.  
He was mere clay in his baby brother's hands.

 

“Turn around, “ Sam ordered, his voice reverberating with harnessed power.

Dean complied, shivering when Sam ran his hands over the gold-covered ass. 

Hooking his fingers in the waistband of the skin-tight pants, Sam slid the clingy material down just far enough to expose Dean's bare butt.  
Warm hands caressed its nakedness and Dean's cock pulsed in rabid response.

Leaning forward, Sam titillated first one, then the other, of the inviting ass-cheeks with the tip of his tongue, before licking wet trails across the smooth skin.

Dean shivered in breathless anticipation; of what he wasn't quite sure, but just having Sam's hands on him was enough to excite all his nerve endings.

 

“Bend over, hands on the floor,” Sam told him.  
Dean complied, the golden pants still half on and half off.

Griping the flaunted ass more firmly, Sam drew the cheeks apart to expose Dean's hole.  
Once again, the younger man leaned forward, twirling his tongue around the sensitive opening, indifferent to Dean's throaty moans of pleasure.

“You're so fucking sensual, Dean,“ Sam grunted. “It's one of the things that most turn me on. You were born to be a fuck-toy. As a hunter your true potential was squandered.”

 

Before the sweet sensation of Sam's tongue on his hole had time to disappear, the sharp sting of a slap to his butt caused Dean to yelp in surprise.

Sam chortled at his brother's discomfiture.  
“The sweet and the sour, big brother. Just how you like it.”

Once again, Sam's tongue returned to lick its wet way around and along his brother's hole, followed by a second slap to match the first.

 

“You know, I really love your ass, baby, though there's no part of you that fails to appeal to me, “ Sam declared.  
Running a finger around the inviting anus, Sam pushed in his index, his own cock responding strenuously to the proceedings, but he disregarded the urge to fuck his brother there and then; there would be all the time later when the preliminaries were over.

Lazily Sam used the finger to explore the interior of the hole, caressing the flesh within, continuing to ignore his big brother's moans of pleasure, fascinated instead by the very idea of what he was doing.  
He had his finger in Dean's ass.

At times he could hardly believe this was real; his brother kneeling at his feet, allowing himself to be used by Sam in whichever way he desired.

 

“Does that feel good, big brother?” he purred.  
The question was reflexive, Sam knew it did; knew Dean loved having him play with his ass.

 

“Time to get the butt-plug, Dean,“ Sam directed, reluctantly removing his finger.  
“That's right, go! Hands and knees, baby. Use that sexy mouth to bring it back.”

Crawling forward, the remainder of the gold pants ended up around Dean's ankles.  
Sam eyed the scene, his cock throbbing as Dean's bare butt slunk sensuously towards the low bedside table where his lips closed around the red plug, before turning back towards his waiting brother.

“That's my boy, “ Sam crooned, taking the butt-plug from between Dean's lips, then closing his own over the full ones of his crouched brother in avid hunger.

 

“Turn around.”

Sam's cock tented his pants at the thought of inserting the plug into his brother's ass, and he knew he'd not be able to hold off long from orgasming. 

“First, let's get rid of these,” Sam said, pulling the trailing pants from Dean's ankles.  
Then with his hands on Dean's hips, Sam pulled him close,  
“Relax Dean. Loosen your muscles.”

Sam didn't want to hurt his brother, but it wasn't the first time he'd used the plug on Dean, so his brother's hole was already tried and tested.  
He watched with bated breath as the red plug slid into Dean's ass. It was a sight he never tired of.  
The muscles clenched around it, leaving only a red tap and tail to be seen between the taut cheeks..

“You don't know how pretty you look like this, Dean, “ Sam breathed hoarsely. “You drive me crazy, bro. You're gonna have to take care of my cock. Get your mouth around it.”

Completely naked now, the gold and green swirling tattoo on his arm his only covering, Dean turned to settle himself between his brother's legs, gathering Sam's erect cock in his mouth.  
Before long he was swallowing down the flow of milky come, while the boy-king trembled through his orgasm.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

In the throes of Sam's hazy afterglow, the knock on the door was a rude awakening to reality.  
And as his big brother made to fall back, the younger man stopped him, the hand on his head caressing the soft hair. 

“Stay, Dean,“ he said. “Keep my cock warm in your mouth a little longer. I was expecting this. It's only a formality, my signature is all that's required.”

On all fours, between Sam's open legs, mouth around the Boy King's cock, it made a picture more than appealing to the demon Malpas as he entered the chamber at Sam's curt invite.

“My king,“ he began smoothly, striving to avert his eyes from the tableaux before him. “As promised, here is the document you so urgently wanted drawn up.”

 

Holding out a hand to receive the paper, Sam lazily commented.  
”He's pretty, is he not?” he said, nodding down at his brother.

Malpas gulped in unease. “It...... would...... not be fitting for me to make observations on the royal concubine, my liege. Protocol dictates......”

“For now I waive protocol,” Sam huffed, signing his name to the document.

“Uh.” The demon spluttered nervously, throwing quick glances at Dean, still kneeling at his brother's feet, Sam's cock in his mouth.  
“He is a worthy partner for your royal highness, there is no doubt of his extraordinary beauty.”

 

“Did you hear that, Dean. Malpas thinks you're pretty too,” Sam beamed, handing back the signed paper, no sign of embarrassment on his handsome features.

“Would you like to touch him,” he asked unexpectedly.  
Malpas paled at the words. “My lord.....?” 

“Don't tell me you wouldn't like to run a hand over his perfect ass, feel his firm flesh, caress the roundness of his cheeks,” Sam leaned forward conspiratorially. “Better to observe the plug hanging so enticingly from his ass-hole.”

 

Before the demon could say anything more, Sam held up a finger, his expression no longer benevolent.  
“I know you would, demon. But you've already been fortunate to see him like this.  
You may go, in the hope that perhaps one day I may allow you a touch, always if you serve me well.”

 

“I am honoured, my liege, “ Malpas stuttered, backing towards the door, until he collided with it, slipping into the corridor beyond as if a pack of hell-hounds were on his heels.  
As he closed the door, Sam's chuckles echoed in his ears, and the demon shivered. 

Where the royal concubine was concerned, one never knew how the boy-king would react. He took himself off to his quarters, knowing today he'd been lucky.

 

“Come here, big brother, “ Sam said, pulling his sibling up and into his arms, seeking out the come-spotted lips, to nuzzle and kiss them.

“Are you pissed that I allowed Malpas to see you like that?'”

“Would it make any difference if I was,“ Dean replied, shrugging.

“No. “

“Well then, why even ask?”

“I want you to feel comfortable, Dean, “ Sam grinned, nuzzling at his sibling's neck, before sucking at the tender skin just above the golden collar, where a huge hickey would invariably appear.

“That ship sailed a while ago, Sam, “ Dean snorted, tilting his head to allow his brother better access.

 

“You don't know how it pleases me that you've become accustomed to your lot, Dean. It makes everything so much easier. This way I don't have to chain you up or punish you, except for our reciprocal pleasure.”

“And you do take pleasure from it. Don't you, big brother?" Sam added. running his hand down Dean's body, cupping the heavy balls in his wide palm. 

Dean's cock was hard, thick and turgid, the skin soft and velvety.

 

“You love belonging to me, I know you do. Go get the handcuffs, Dean. Bring them to me the same way you did with the plug, in your mouth. You remember I always wanted a dog when I was a kid, well now I've got one to play fetch with.”

 

Dean obediently slid off Sam's knees and made his way to the table, while once more Sam took in the delectable panorama of his big brother's red-plugged ass.  
He could feel his cock twitching again, but this time he'd come in his brother's hole.

 

Before long Dean was handcuffed to the four-poster, on his feet, facing the bed.  
Sam draped his body over Dean's, rubbing his cock against his brother's ass, his lips leaving a ring of red marks along the back of his neck, while Dean crooned in pleasure.

When Sam laid the lash along his buttocks, Dean's pleasure mixed with the pain, and he hummed his arousal even louder.

After each lash, Sam would bend to run his tongue over the red stripes until neither man could resist any longer.  
Undoing the cuffs with a flick of his wrist, Sam threw his brother face-down on the bed, pulling his ass up and kneeling behind him.

He eased the plug from his brother's passage, stopping for a second to enjoy the sigh of the now lax opening before lining up his cock and penetrating it.

He pushed in impatiently, allowing only seconds for Dean's hole to adjust itself around him. Riding his big brother like a fury, his come soon spluttered violently into the hot, tight passage.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

"I have such fond memories,“ Sam panted, rolling off his brother's back onto the silk, scarlet sheets. “When those switches clicked into place, releasing my powers, they also gave me a whole new vision of you, Dean. I saw you in a different light, it was kinda like a revelation. Not just my brother but much, much more.“

 

A large hand cupped Dean's ass-cheek, almost covering it completely with its width, Sam's come still dribbling from his sibling's vacated hole as the opening tightened once more.

“Probably for your sake, you should have put a bullet in me when Dad told you to, but you didn't have it in you to kill your baby brother,” Sam continued. “So here we are. I'm a brother-fucking, evil demon and you're mine to do with as I wish. Don't know if your call was such an inspired one, Dean.”

Sam bent forward to nuzzle Dean's back, enjoying the familiar taste of his brother's skin on his lips. Dean was an infinite font of arousal, and Sam didn't regret one moment of his drawn-out seduction when he'd first dragged Dean down to hell with him.

 

Dean remained silent at Sam's reminiscences.  
He'd heard it all before, and had tortured himself with 'what ifs' and 'if I'd done things differently' ever since Sam had turned yellow eyes on him for the first time.  
But as Sam had just pointed out, Dean hadn't had it in him, couldn't kill Sammy, never Sammy.

Any sane hunter would have made a different choice. Dad would have, Dean didn't doubt that for a second.  
John would have pulled the trigger and killed his son---'for the greater good'.

And therein was the reason Dean was lying on this ridiculous, hooker-designed bed, just having been fucked first by a butt plug, then by his brother, not to mention the thrashing to his buttocks!

 

In the beginning, he'd fought tooth and nail, challenging his now all-powerful younger sibling, but he was only acting out the death-throes of a deer already prey in the lion's maw.

 

And Sam had been patient at first, hadn't raped or forced him.  
He'd simply chained him down hands and feet on a bed in a windowless cell, naked, gagged and helpless, as yet unsure of Sam's intentions.

His brother would come in, lean against the cell door and study him, much like a butterfly pinned to the wall.  
Dean could almost physically feel Sam's gaze on his skin, caressing it, as the younger man perused his nude body. 

After a few days of silent staring, Dean was horrified to realise his cock had begun to twitch in response. To what exactly it was responding, he wasn't sure, but the chuckle that came from his brother chilled him even more as he spoke.

“You're so pretty. But you know that, don't you, Dean? All those waitresses you used to pick up, throwing themselves at you, clamouring to have you fuck them, to have those full lips on theirs, that perfect cock inside them.  
And now there's just me. But I appreciate you too, Dean, more than all of those faceless women put together.  
And in time you'll come to appreciate me.”

During the days he was tied down like a prize bull, Dean never saw anyone except Sam, who'd feed him, wash him and treat him like a favourite object to be dusted and polished, all with the help of his powers: not that Dean could offer much resistance, trussed up as he was!

 

Dean had even gotten used to his brother's fussing, until the day Sam laid a hand on his cock.  
His younger brother had casually fondled it, caressed it, as if were an everyday gesture, like petting a favourite dog.  
Dean hadn't been able to object, for after Sam had fed him, the gag had been replaced over his mouth.

Cupping Dean's balls and testing their weight, Sam had continued his exploration, To his abject horror, Dean had felt his genitals respond to his sibling's solicitations. His cock hardened, and his balls tightened.  
He'd groaned through the gag.

“We've made such good progress, Dean,” Sam had said then, smiling down at him, pleased. “You've responded so well to my touch.”  
Rising from his perch on the bed, Sam made for the door, turning only to grin at Dean. “Soon, big brother, soon.”

 

Inwardly cursing his brother with his ample and varied vocabulary, Dean had almost wept.  
First of all because he'd responded like a whore to Sam's fondling, and secondly because his hands were chained to the bed while his cock was aching for release.

 

For a few days Sam had continued with his touch and go routine, arousing his sibling with petting and caresses, before abandoning him with a hard-on he'd no way of resolving.  
When the moment arrived and Sam allowed him to come, Dean almost exploded in a ball of orgasmic fire.

Before he'd had time to react, Sam's lips were on his and Dean had accepted his brother's kisses with an eagerness and total submission that surprised even him.  
Sam's lips were soft, yet bruising. Dean had opened his mouth and let his brother in.

From there on, the downward path to becoming his brother's fuck-toy, was smooth and easy.

 

Sam could arouse him with just a glance, and any rebellion the older man had left in him was pushed to the side as Dean continued to fall under his brother's thrall.  
So when Sam decided his sibling would be even prettier with a gold collar around his neck, Dean didn't offer any opposition.  
There was no point. Whatever Sam wanted, Sam got. 

Yet, Dean mused, he wouldn't have felt as bad if Sam HAD used force on him back then. At least he'd've had an excuse for allowing Sam to have his way, instead his brother had fed him increasing doses of sex, just like a drug, to which Dean had become addicted almost to the stage of losing himself completely.

 

Then Sam loved to show him off.

The Boy-King was well aware the other demons desired his brother, but were too terrified of him to do more than give the collared Winchester quick glances from beneath their eyelids. Sometimes it was overwhelming for Dean, waking through the halls, perceiving the desire leaching out from the multitude of demons inhabiting them.  
The indecent, skin-tight, cloth pants, Sam had insisted Dean wore, did nothing to douse the demons' lechery.

 

 

“Hey, “ Sam said, interrupting Dean's musings. It's time for you to come, Bro. Let me help you along.”

 

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey, “ Sam said, interrupting Dean's thoughts. It's time for you to come, Bro. Let me help you along.”

At the words, Dean shivered in anticipation, desire thrumming though him.  
Depending on his mood, his demonic sibling could eke the pleasure out moan by moan, or finish him off with an impetuous hand-job.

Already incredibly aroused by Sam's playing around, all Dean wanted was to orgasm, to wallow in the sweet drug of ecstasy that crowned sex, so whatever Sam decided was fine by him.

 

Running his hand over the straining body of his big brother, Sam hummed his appreciation of its beauty, as if it were some coveted artistic object; halting his caress when his hand reached Dean's cock, bobbing, turgid, begging to be touched.

“Hmm,” Sam murmured. “Hand or mouth? Difficult call. But as you've been such a good and obedient big brother, Dean, I'm gonna give your cock a taste, though I'm betting I'll only have to twirl my tongue around it for you to shoot your come like a fountain.”

Sam cupped Dean's balls, wound tight as they too awaited their master's final moves to dissolve all that built up tension in the release orgasm would give.

 

Bending forward to catch the crown in his mouth, Sam ran his tongue over the little slit at the tip of the cock, ignoring his big brother's mews of pleasure.  
Dean tried to lift his body in order to feel the warm mouth engulf him completely, but with a hand on his belly, Sam pushed him back down.  
”Uh, Uh, big brother. You do as I say, in my tempo, no initiatives allowed.”

 

Getting back to work, Sam took a moment to relish the velvety-hard texture.  
If someone had prophesied a year ago that he'd be giving his brother a blow-job, Sam would've clocked him one for putting such a 'yuck' image in his brain.  
The mere idea would have had his cheeks glowing crimson with embarrassment and revulsion.

Yet here he was, his lips around Dean's cock, his tongue stroking its length as if it were one of those delicious popsicles of his childhood.

 

But what set Sam's blood singing most was his complete possession of his big brother.  
It had taken time, but both had plenty of that now, all eternity to be exact. He could've raped his brother. He'd wanted to. Wanted to throw him down and take him there and then, but he'd preferred to wait until Dean became compliant, willing.

To his surprise, Dean had taken to his new role with an ease Sam could never even have dreamed of. Dean was made to be fucked, the more the better.  
Sam was proud of his Concubine, envied by all of hell. His beauty gave prestige to him as King.

He lifted his head for a moment to glance down at his supine brother.  
Dean had his eyes closed, eyelashes fluttering imperceptibly, his freckles standing out against his pale skin, making him look younger than he was. His fingers were curled tightly around handfuls of the silken sheets, waiting for Sam to give him release.

But the younger man hadn't yet finished his perusal, eyes resting on the golden collar around his brother's neck. It was Sam's mark of ownership for all to see.  
His minions could look but not touch, never touch, or the price to pay would be high.  
Feeling his brother's eyes on him, Dean opened his to meet Sam's stare.

“You ready to come?” Sam chuckled.  
“Yeah, “ Dean gasped breathless.

Nodding, Sam eased Dean's cock back into his mouth and with one last caress of his lips and tongue Dean came with a hoarse cry, whimpering in pleasure as he rode his orgasm in a wave of long awaited ecstasy.

 

Sam smiled around the pulsing cock as it filled his mouth with milky come.

Dean was his, only his, forever his.


	7. Chapter 7

I tugged at my collar, not so much for the fact of wearing it, but because even if soft and pliable it sometimes made the delicate skin of my neck itch.  
There was no remedy though. 

Asking Sam to remove it would be useless. My brother loved the damn thing, loved to know it was a mark of my submission to him.  
And I HAD submitted, completely and utterly. Of all the futures I could've foreseen, being my Hellish little brother's official fuck-toy had never crossed my mind.

Worse still, was that I liked it; enjoyed being possessed by my little brother. Perverse much. But there it was.  
Whatever Sam asked of me I was willing to do, however outlandish, for of one thing I was sure, Sam would never seriously hurt me.  
And if anyone looked my way, the Boy-king of Hell would turn any careless molester into an object of horrific torture.

Giving one last tug at the collar while contemporarily yanking at the skin-tight golden pants riding up my ass that Sam had draped me out in, I made my way to the royal quarters where my brother was waiting .

I never knew what game he'd want to play, but my cock was straining against the yielding fabric of the pants at the mere thought of playing.

I pushed open the door only to be grabbed by my brother and held tight as Sam's mouth came down on mine.  
Melting into into his embrace like a fucking teenage girl, I still couldn't understand why I was so sensitive to Sam, so aroused by him. 

Sam though had sworn more than once that he hadn't used a spell, merely grinning and telling me he was giving me what I'd always wanted.  
Maybe he did know me better than myself.

Running his tongue up the side of my neck, Sam nibbled at my ear.  
“Wanna know what we're gonna play today, Dean?”  
I tensed, excitement racing through me.  
“What?”

“It's something you like very much. You wanna guess, huh?”  
I glanced around the room and noticed the bed had been prepared. I caught Sam's gaze and swallowed.  
“No, Sammy. You only think I like it. I really don't.”

“Liar, liar,! I know you do, especially when I come to visit.” Sam singsonged.

My opposition was only formal, for I did kinda like it, though I could never get use to staying so still.

Sighing I stripped off, Sam's eyes watching me hungrily. It didn't take long, for all I was wearing were the hated pants.  
“Good boy, Dean, getting with the plan.”  
There was no point in objecting, even if I'd wanted to.

I shrugged. “If it's what you want, there's nothing I can do to stop you.”

Laying down on the bed, ass in the air, I waited for Sam to prepare me. He lubed my tight hole then slipped my favourite plug in..  
Bending to lick my ass-cheeks before turning me over, he caused a spike of desire to rush though me .  
I back-peddled on the silken cover, my feet flat on the bed, my knees bent and legs apart. I knew Sam like to enjoy the sight of the black tail of the plug peeping out from between my ass.

“Lift your butt,” Sam ordered.  
He slipped a diaper beneath me, closing it around my hips.  
Then he covered my eyes with a black mask before beginning to wind the soft swathe of material around me.  
Each time he covered a part of my body, he'd kiss my lips until my cock was hard against its soft cotton prison.

He bound my hands to my side, guided me down flat on the bed, then finished swaddling my body until all that was left peeking out were my ears and mouth.

I could hear Sam moving to the bottom of the bed where he tied my feet loosely down to the apposite hooks.

“You okay in there, Dean? “he asked, running his tongue around my ear-lobe  
“Yeah.”  
And I was Enclosed in the warm cloth, I felt safe, protected.  
I was completely in Sam's hands, but I had the secure knowledge he'd watch over me, never let anything happen.

“I'll be back to visit you later,” he said, before tapping my ears and plunging me into a world of deafness and darkness.  
My mouth was all that remained uncovered and Sam plied it with kisses before blocking that too with a soft porous gag.

To all intents and purposes I was cut off from the real world and immersed in a solitary one of my own.  
I sighed contentedly, knowing Sam would soon be back.

 

I had no idea of the passage of time, but it seemed only a few moments until the gag was removed and the tip of Sam's cock touched my lips, his body kneeling over me.  
I flicked out my tongue to lick the familiar little slit on top before Sam pushed forward, and I opened my mouth to take in his hard cock.

 

My my other senses were numbed, but the taste of my brother's dick was ambrosia. 

Once again, my my own cock strained against the diaper, but there was no hope of it being fondled, not yet anyway.  
I never knew if Sam was moaning or what the fuck he was doing while I gave him a blow job. My only reality was his heavy weight on my body and his cock in my mouth. 

I sucked on it happily, until Sam's desire overcame him, and he orgasmed in powerful shudders, filling my mouth and throat with his come.

When he was ready, he pulled back and I could feel his tongue on my lips as he licked at the drops of white before giving me a quick kiss.

He waited patiently as I drank down the liquid food he trickled into my mouth, then I felt the gag being replaced and I sank into my warm solitary world once more. 

The plug in my ass, the diaper holding my cock prisoner and my alienation from the real world, all contributed to my sense of absolute security, safe in my brother's care.  
I don't know what that said about me but whatever.

I've no idea how long I was trussed up like a mummy, but Sam came often and I always welcomed his cock with a contented nuzzle.  
I hoped it was soon though, for my diaper had become unpleasantly damp.

 

When I felt my feet being freed, I knew my time in the enveloping cocoon was over. Sam would unwind the cloth and carry me into the bathroom where we'd both get into the sunken tub. 

His large hands undid the diaper and the air felt ever so cool on my damp skin.  
Turning me over he gently extracted the plug, his finger rimming my hole as it closed tight again.

 

He lifted me in his arms and before long I felt the water caress my skin. I lay back weakly while Sam untapped my ears, removed the gag and the mask.

The first thing I saw was his grin.  
“Glad to be back, Dean.?“  
I nodded lying back as my little brother washed my body.

I had lost all the dignity that Dean Winchester, hunter, had once possessed, but I'd found something else.  
Better or worse. That was a moot point now.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam casually caressed his brother's naked arm, the touch sending little frissons of pleasure through Dean's entire body. 

Slouched back in a cushioned chair, set on the wide step of the dais a few inches lower than Sam's throne where his younger brother was holding audience; the seemingly never-ending queue of demons, complete with their various reports and pleas, were currently boring the shit out of him.

Sam didn't always request his presence at public appearances, but the last few days he'd been particularly possessive.  
Not that Dean was complaining, memory of the pleasure-and-pain his brother wreaked on his too willing body, but the downside was having been forced to accompany Sam on all his demonic duties.

Shuffling on the ornate, but uncomfortable seat, Dean crossed his legs, trying to find a more accommodating position, but Sam's reprimand soon arrived to put an end to that!  
“Keep your legs apart, Dean. I enjoy the view. Your cock is admirably outlined by that gold cloth.” 

 

At their King's words, the waiting demons exchanged furtive glances before veering their gazes towards Dean's crotch, while with a low huff the older man carried out Sam's order, exposing his groin once more to the eager eyes of the onlookers.

“This okay, Sam?” Dean muttered with a sarcastic eye-roll, uncrossing his legs and and planking them wide apart.

“Much better,“ Sam nodded, a sly grin coming over his face. “But you have to show your king more respect while he's holding court. I'm gonna have to punish you for insubordination, big brother.”

 

A hiss of approval diffused itself among the demons. The Royal Concubine had to learn his place, and it was their King's responsibility to teach him.

“Come kneel before me, Dean.”  
“Sam....”  
“I said kneel before me. My cock's feeling kinda cold. Those full lips of yours are just the ideal to warm it up.”

Dean swallowed.  
It was rare that Sam gave his minions a glimpse of their sexual manoeuvrers, though on occasion it had happened.  
He searched out his brother's eyes, but the hazel irises were flat and inexpressive.  
With a sigh, Dean abandoned the chair, and dropped to his knees before Sam, aware of the myriad of eyes now fixating on his spandex-covered golden ass.

A large hand stretched out to tousle his dark hair, hair which Sam had decided he like longer than Dean used to keep it, much to the older man's displeasure; but he belonged to Sam now and whatever Sam wanted he got. 

“That's it, Dean. Undo the buttons and get to work. Unless you want us to pass the entire day dealing with red tape.”

 

Liberating his brother's cock from the jeans Sam still preferred to wear, Dean gave one last upward glance at his sibling, receiving a raised eye-brow in answer.

In his hand, Sam's cock was already beginning to harden, and as soon as Dean circled it with his lips, it continued to fill out within the warm confines of his mouth.

“Mmm,“ Sam hummed happily. “So good, big brother. Keep it nice and warm until I get through with this, then we'll have some fun, Okay?”

 

Dean gave his brother's cock lazy caresses with his tongue, just enough to let Sam enjoy the moment but not quite enough to bring his brother to orgasm.  
He knew how the game played out, just he hadn't aspired to being his brother's cock-warmer in front of an audience of senior demons before.

He allowed his thoughts to wander, enjoying the feel of his brother's flesh in his mouth, so familiar to him now as to be more than welcome.

Sam was right to call him his fuck-toy, for sex had become a big part of Dean's daily life, and he was fine with it.

He hardly noticed when Sam sent the last demon off, leaving the throne room empty but for them.

 

“God, Dean. You have a real talent for sucking cock, keeping me on a string without making me come, but now that we're alone, I guess I want to fill that sexy mouth of yours to the brim. You're gonna swallow down every drop aren't you baby,” Sam intimated hoarsely.

 

Dean applied his tongue and lips to the job and in no time Sam moaned his way through a shuddering orgasm; while the kneeling man was careful to swallow down every drop of his little brother's milky come. 

Pulling him onto his lap, Sam kissed the full red lips which had just given him pleasure, but then Dean's entire body was a font of immeasurable delectation, Sam mused, slipping a hand down the back of the much-hated ( but only by Dean ) gold pants to palm his big brother's ass, one that the King of Hell had every intention of enjoying.


	9. Chapter 9

"You happy, Dean?”

“Does it matter?”

“No. Pure curiosity.”  
Dean remained silent, his hands intent on petting and playing with locks of Sam's shaggy hair, something his brother loved and which relaxed him after a day dealing with the problems of Hell.

Pushing Dean's hands away, Sam turned towards him, and with uncharacteristic vulnerability cupped his brother's cheek.  
“Sometimes I regret what's happened to me; to us. I was so sure I could control the power when I flipped those switches, but it ended up controlling me.”

Dean manoeuvred his brother back to his previous position and buried his hands once more in the thick chestnut hair.  
“What's done is done, Sam. This is who we are now.”

“And who is that, Dean?”

 

“You're King of Hell and I'm your fuck-toy.” 

Sam let out a peal of laughter. “You say that as if it was a privilege.”

“Isn't it? You could have killed me. You weren't exactly working on all cylinders when you went from geeky little bro to conqueror of Hell.

A frown lined Sam's brow. “I'd never have killed you, Dean, I'd never have been able to.”

“I dunno. If I remember, you were pretty motivated back in that creepy old asylum.”

“I was under the influence of Dr. Ellicott. That wasn't me,” Sam objected.

“You're just after saying you could never kill me, but if that gun had been loaded you would've.”

 

All of a sudden the fleeting sign of vulnerability disappeared, and Sam gripped his brother, his mouth searching out Dean's, his lips demanding, possessive.

“If I say I wouldn't have killed you, then I wouldn't,” he pouted, nuzzling into Dean's neck.

 

“Okay,“ Dean exhaled, breathless from Sam's kiss.  
His whorish arousal to his brother's touch was a curse and a blessing. He shuddered to think how his life would've been if he'd come to hate his demonic sibling instead of craving his touch.

It was still a revelation, Sam's prowess as a lover.  
He'd never have imagined that his once shy baby brother had such a strong libido, and the experience to use it as he did.

Not for the first time he wondered how his relationship with Jessica had been. Had he been such a forceful lover with her too, or had this come into being with his powers?

 

“Turn over, Dean. I think I need to show you once more who's in command.”  
In a nano-second, Dean found himself face down on the sheets, not entirely by his own doing, while Sam straddled his back, his sizeable cock already bobbing into erection.

“I'm glad I made you grow your hair, big bro. It frames that pretty face of yours so well. You're such a handsome toy, Dean. It's a pleasure to fuck you, and a pleasure to see how the whole of Hell envies me for possessing you.”

He lay the length of Dean's body, skin on skin, finding his big brother's left ear and licking his way around and in it.

“You like it too don't you, Dean? “ Sam purred. “Walking through the halls of hell knowing my demons are staring at you, at your face, your body, your cock, your ass. I bet you wiggle it just a little bit to tempt them.  
Look, don't touch; see what you're missing.  
But even the tortured souls on the rack know you belong only to me. 

You feel that Dean? You feel my cock, how it's straining, how it wants to bury itself in your willing body, wants to feel the heat of your tight little ass around it, to make it orgasm and fill your body with my come.”

He bit down on the fleshy lobe, causing Dean to yelp in surprise.

 

“This time I'm gonna plug you after.  
I want my come to remain inside you. A part of me to remind you you're mine.  
You want it too, don't you Dean?  
I think I'll use that plug with the cute knob on the end, so when the demons drool at your passing, they'll see my tag on you, distorting the pants you hate so much.”

Slipping down to his brother's ankles, Sam motioned him to bring his knees up and lift his ass.

He cupped the taut cheeks, alternating languid caresses with sharp slaps, then slipping a hand down to cup and fondle Dean's balls and assure himself his sibling's cock was as turgid as his own. 

Satisfied he turned his attention to the inviting ass-hole, running his tongue around the tiny opening. 

Soon, he anticipated smugly, it would be stretched to the limit and he'd claim his brother once more.

As his tongue worried at his target, Dean moaned his approval, relaxing his muscles as much as he could. Sam could do fantastic things with his tongue, and not only where it was currently being employed.

Then without warning, Sam pushed two fingers into him, then three, twisting and turning until he was satisfied.  
The sensation of fullness Dean loved, disappeared, to be replaced by something much thicker as Sam lined up his cock and impaled his brother. 

A feral cry of triumph escaped the Hell King's lips.  
He was fucking Dean, fucking his big brother. No, fucking his toy, and it was glorious.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean bit down on the juicy burger. It was fucking delicious!

Sam always made sure Dean had the best of everything.  
His brother might use him sexually at will, but as for the rest he was spoiled, treated like the favourite of the harem, of which so far Dean was the only inmate. 

 

At times, he wondered if Sam fucked other demons.  
On Earth, before all this crap had gone down, both he and Sam were straight, and even now, this perverted relationship they shared was unique, complicated by so many aspects of their upbringing and brotherhood.

So, if Sam was having sex with others, Dean was convinced it was with women.

From what Dean observed each day, the female demons swarmed around his brother like bees to the honey pot.  
Becoming the King of Hell's queen and bearing him an heir would have been a prodigious feather in their cap.

Dean realized he was being delusional.  
Did the kings of Hell even have kids? Did Sam want an heir? To all intents and purposes his brother was immortal. Or maybe not. 

Could Ruby's knife take him out?  
All questions which Dean tossed around in his mind as an accademic exercise, but for which he'd no answers.

 

He let none of his thoughts show on his face however, merely continued to enjoy his cheeseburger.  
There were so many things he didn't know about his brother and his powers. For all he knew Sam could read his mind.

 

Shuffling on the chair, he grunted around his mouthful of food.  
Sam had made good the promise to plug his hole with his come inside, and now Dean was continually aware of the fullness in his ass, and of the gyrations needed to find a comfortable way of sitting down.

He knew he should be furious and insulted at Sam for treating him as an object, but the traitorous heat in his belly denied both those emotions.

Just the memory of Sam's hands on him, of his brother taking him, claiming his body as his own, sent jolts of arousal to his stuffed ass, and he felt his cock harden, pushing easily at the cloth of his stretch pants. 

Was it possible he'd become such an easy lay for his little brother? 

 

'Speak of the devil,' Dean muttered to himself as Sam sauntered into the room, every inch the monarch of all he surveyed. 'Including me,' he added silently.

“The burger good?“ Sam asked, flopping down on the opposite chair. “I get demons to bring them down from the best diner in the US.  
“Awesome,“ Dean answered honestly. “You want one.”

“Na. Maybe later.”

 

Sam's lack of enthusiasm for diner food hadn't changed. Somehow that was comforting.  
A longing for what he'd lost flowed over Dean, memories of a once floppy-haired, geeky little brother filled his mind. Suddenly the burger tasted like dry sawdust and he laid the rest on his plate. 

But Sam must have noted the fleeting emotion on his sibling's features.  
“What?” he asked. “Why the droopy face?”

“”Nothing. Just thinking.”

“Well don't, “ Sam said, a thread of annoyance in his tone. “The past is dead and gone, Dean. This is our reality now.”

“You don't have to remind me, Sam. Not long ago you fucked me and plugged my ass with your come inside, so I'm well aware of what our reality is.” 

 

Before Dean could blink Sam was on him. “And you'd do well to remember it,” he said twisting Dean around in the chair and planting a bruising kiss on the grease splattered lips of his big brother.

“You're mine now, and you do as I say, submit to me whenever I want. You're my fuck-toy. Always remember that.”

 

Sam lifted him out of the chair as if he was a rag-doll, and threw him onto the bed, turning him face-down and ripping off the gold stretch pants.  
At the sight of the plug peeking out from between Dean's ass-cheeks, he felt his erection strain at his jeans. 

The sight of his big brother, putty in his powerful hands, spiked ever nerve-ending in Sam's body.

 

With a growl he wasn't even aware he'd emitted, his hand went to the plug and he eased it out, gratified when the dense white liquid filtered down the crack of Dean's ass . 

But Sam had no intention of allowing more than a dribble of come to be wasted.  
Dean's hole was invitingly lax and Sam freed his cock, lined it up and thrust into his brother, moaning in pleasure as the warmth of Dean's passage tightly swathed the sensitive organ.

 

Caught up in a frenzied need to come inside his sibling's body, Sam pounded into the living flesh; flesh which aroused him in a way none other ever had.

When his orgasm peaked, he let out a roar which echoed through the corridors of the infers.

At the sound, the demons exchanged knowing smirks. Their king was fucking his whore. 

All was right in hell.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean wriggled in the throes of pleasure as Sam's tongue traced the gold and green lines of the stylized S on his big brother's arm.  
The boy king exulted at Dean's whimpers. His sibling was sex personified, so willing and receptive to every stimulus Sam could come up with.

Not that Sam didn't get off on sex as much as his brother, but the fact he was free to arouse Dean whenever he wanted, exert power over him, own him, made him practically orgasm even without the actual sex.

As for the design he'd had applied to Dean's arm, it was composed of various ingredients which enhanced his brother's pleasure.  
It allowed Dean to orgasm without physical sex, and occasionally Sam enjoyed being able to pleasure his brother in this way.

It left Dean warm, compliant and libidinous even after he'd come.  
Then Sam would straddle his brother's smooth, muscled chest and put the tip of his cock to the sinful red lips, until Dean with a lazy explorative lick would begin to lap at the crown like a cat lapping cream.  
After which, he'd open his mouth and accommodate Sam's not indifferent length in the warm recesses of his mouth, deep and eager.

Sam would look down, in awed appreciation of his brother's cock-sucking skills. Though Dean had always been one hundred percent straight, he was a quick study, and the mouth he'd been blessed with was eminently suited to it.

At times, Sam wondered what it would've been like to fuck his brother if he'd been a sister instead.  
Sam himself had always loved women, but this twisted fucked up relationship he and Dean had shared even before Sam had flipped his switches, was difficult to shake off, and the attraction, or whatever it was they felt for each other, had degenerated into this.  
And it suited Sam just fine!

:::::::::::::

By the time the tip of Sam's tongue reached the end of the swirling S, Dean was gasping in anticipation of his orgasm, and with a last wet lick, Sam carried his brother over the edge, watching in appreciation as the straining cock pumped its come onto Dean's groin, while his brother moaned oh -so-prettily through it.

Sam dipped a finger in the white liquid, spreading it lazily around Dean's genitals, aware of his brother's dilated pupils zoning in on him.

“You enjoy that, Dean?” Sam asked.  
“You know I did, “ Dean panted. “How could I not? That fucking thing on my arm does wild and hairy things to me.”

Sam grinned. “Maybe I should have one applied to myself, not that I need it, you arouse me far more than any design ever could.”

“That's because you think you own me,” Dean replied.  
“I don't think, I own you, Dean. I DO own you.”  
His brother shrugged, still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, and not in the mood to cross verbal swords with Sam.  
“Whatever.”

“Don't get to comfy there, big brother. Seeing you come does kinky things to my cock. It's sorely in need of a little loving care.”  
With a put upon eye-roll, Dean cupped his brother's balls, inviting him to shuffle forward in reach of the older man's mouth.

”Mmm. No-one fondles my balls like you do,“ Sam grunted.  
“That's because your cock and I have an on-going relationship and we whisper sweet nothings to each other.”  
This time it was Sam who rolled his eyes.  
“Less talk, more suck,” he grumbled.

With a smirk, Dean licked his lips before inserting the tip of his tongue into the tiny slit on the crown of his brother's cock.  
Sam whined his pleasure, and Dean continued for a few second more before placing his lips around the crown and swirling his tongue across the sensitive organ, increasing his sibling's moans. 

“You've got more moves than a whore, “ Sam croaked.  
“I thought that's what I was,“ Dean gabbled around the cock.

“That's exactly what you are, bro. And I'll strip the hide off anyone who tries to use your services.”

Dean continued his labial exploration of his brother's cock, while Sam continued to moan blissfully.

Drawing back for a moment he bitched at his younger sibling. “If you didn't flaunt me to the whole of Hell in these non-existent pants, half-naked, maybe you'd have less to fear of me being dragged off by a horde of demons and raped in some dark corner; corners of which Hell has in abundance. 

“None would dare, “ Sam thundered amid his moans as Dean got back to work.  
Once he'd manoeuvred Sam's cock to the back of his throat, and given it one last pump, his brother's orgasm peaked and Dean's mouth filled with milky come.  
Swallowing down most of it, he hung on until Sam had raged through his orgasm and collapsed on top of him, panting.

“You fucking brilliant cock-sucker, “ he gasped.  
“That's me, little brother, that's me, “ Dean accorded with a smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

”I want this to be a party that'll remain in the annals of Hell.”

I could hear my brother shouting orders to the scurrying demons.

Sam had decided I was to have a birthday celebration. We'd been in hell for a year now and I'd be twenty-nine tomorrow, though I was sure the method of counting days, months and years was plenty different down here than on Earth.

I was wary of whatever Sam was planning. My brother had strange ideas where I was concerned, but he'd claimed me as his own and he did what he wanted.

 

“Hey, Dean. I've set everything up for your birthday gala tomorrow. You're gonna be the belle of the ball, big brother,“ he said, waltzing into our rooms.  
“Well, that sounds more than ominous,” I grumbled, while Sam continued on. ”I've rounded up some experts to pretty you up. As my brother you have to look your best.”

“You don't seem to have applied that to yourself,“ I bitched. “You still wear the same old worn jeans and plaids as before. I'm the one pimped out with the obscene pants, half-naked, and with this fucking collar round my neck like a Yorkie!”

Sam gave an amused smirk.  
“That's the benefit of being top dog, dude. I get to do as I like while everyone else does what I tell them to. That includes you, my pretty big bro,“ he added, pulling me close and caressing my chest with possessive hands.  
He bent to kiss me, and for the millionth time, I cursed my body's weakness. Even as a teen, new to the delights of sex, I'd never been so quickly aroused by a mere touch.

Though my treatment at Sam's hands went from being spoiled worse than a favourite pet, to being tied down and having my ass whipped, he'd never really hurt me in any way. All his toys and kinks were geared to giving as much pleasure as possible to himself and to me.

So that's why a little flame of hope still burned in my soul, that my little brother Sammy was in there somewhere waiting to take back control and change everything.

 

But as Sam's lips met mine, my body ignored anything that didn't include his hands or mouth on my flesh.  
And when his cock was thrusting into me, taking his pleasure while giving me mine, I ran with the the orgasm that raged through me, turning my flesh and bones into an ecstatic mush.

I'd tasted the forbidden fruit and I knew I was kidding myself if I ever thought to relinquish it. My brother had imprinted himself on me, body and soul.

 

 

Next morning I was tucking into a hearty breakfast.  
One of the things Sam never left me without was food. Demons were sent up on purpose to bring me back the best of what the Earth diners offered.

Caught up in the awesomeness of bacon, eggs and hash browns, it took me a second to register the arrival of four scantily-clad female demons, chattering like a flock of birds, with a couple of bags in tow; bags which I eyed suspiciously.

Whatever Sam was up to, I couldn't fault the messengers. They were exactly as I liked them, busty, Asian and beauties.

I might be Sam's fuck toy but my cock still stood to attention for female beauty.  
The demons began to giggle, their eyes attracted to the obvious bulge at my groin.

“My lord, King Samuel has sent us to prepare you for the party. He will arrive later to add the finishing touches.”

I sighed, but there was no point in opposing my brother's will  
Even if these demons looked like tiny masseuses, they were still demons and could kick my ass without drawing a breath.  
“Fine, ladies. I'm all yours.”

An hour later, I'd been bathed, had a full body wax, manicure, pedicure, plus any other 'cure' they could think of. 

But when the blonde pulled out the lipstick and mascara, I held up my hands in denial. “Hey, I draw the line at that!”  
“Just a touch,“ the demon Elsat soothed. “A highlight to render your lips and eyelashes even more attractive.”

I back-pedalled, but Elsat insisted. “I can get the others to hold you down,“ she said sweetly. “It's up to you.”

 

When Sam sauntered in, he found me naked, perfumed, my hair styled impeccably and traces of make-up enhancing my lips and eyes.  
I'd sneaked a look in the full-length mirror, and my vanity forced me to admit the demons had done a great job.

“Hmm. Acceptable, “ Sam sentenced, inspecting the result. “Shame I can't throw you on the bed and fuck you without ruining their handiwork.”

The girls stifled their giggles and I wondered how the fuck there could be demons so comfortable in hell that they could still do that!”

“Get out,” Sam thundered, turning to the demons, who quickly lost their good humour and scurried away.

 

“Everything's ready, Dean. You just need a few finishing touches.”  
He caressed the tattoo on my arm and my cock reared its head. Sam continued tracing the S until the cock was bobbing, stiff and hard. Damn the fucking tattoo.  
Wasn't it enough that Sam aroused me, I didn't need the addition of the 'magical' tat.

“I thought you weren't gonna spoil the handiwork.”  
“I'm not. I just like to see if the tattoo still gets your cock in a twist,“ Sam smirked.

 

I slapped his hand away. ” You just like to flaunt your power over me,“ I growled. “I never get a say in anything. “

Sam's irises flashed a liquid gold. “Oh, but you do, Dean. You can choose to submit to me more or less voluntarily and enjoy the perks, or get chained up in a dungeon where I can still take my pleasure from your body but you're gonna be a fuck of a lot less comfortable.”

I closed my mouth. I had no doubts Sam would do as he threatened. There was no point in being locked away.  
At least here I could use my eyes and ears to keep tabs on what was going on.

“Fine, “ I grumbled.  
“So we're good?” A sunny smile etched itself on Sam's features instantly replacing the threatening one of before.  
“Yeah. We're good.”

 

Bending his head to my chest, Sam gripped first one, then the other nipple between his teeth, worrying them with small bites until they hardened.  
”I was going to adorn you with every sex-jewel I could come up with but I decided nipple clamps would do. No point in exaggerating with cock cages and vibrators.” 

I yelped as the green and gold clamps were pinned to my nipples, but in comparison to the rest Sam had mentioned, I was getting off lightly. 

“Sam...”  
“Shhh! “ Sam hushed, attaching the two golden filigree chains dangling from the clamps to my collar.

The sensations delivered by the clamps were a confusion of pleasure and pain, but it wasn't the first time I'd worn them and I'd gotten used to the feeling.

“Lie down on the bed,” Sam said. “I gotta slip these on.”  
Sighing I obeyed. And my brother proceeded to dress me in a pair of the hated skin-tight pants.

Instead of my usual gold these were an exact match to the swishing emerald green tattoo and the jewelled nipple clamps.  
Pulling me to my feet, Sam insinuated a hand down the front of the pants to adjust my cock and balls so they fitted just right against the clingy cloth.

 

“Not bad, “ Sam nodded, taking a step back to admire his handiwork. “The whole of Hell is gonna envy me tonight. We're gonna have such a good time, big brother.”

I snorted. Being offered as a centre-piece to a horde of lascivious demons all vying for a piece of my ass, wasn't exactly my choice of a good night out. But it was probably better than being shackled to the wall in a dank, dark, cell overrun with rats.  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

That night I found myself in an arched hall filled with leering demons, both male and female, and like the medieval paintings I'd seen in school textbooks, they were lounging around in various stages of undress.  
Exactly what one would expect from the classic depravity of hell.

It wasn't a scenario I'd ever have imagined Sam cooking up, but then I'd never have expected my baby brother to become king of hell and sexual partner of his own brother.

“What do you think, Dean?” Sam asked as he gripped my arm and walked me towards the throne.

Set next to it was a chaise-longue.  
“That's for you big brother,“ he grinned. “I want you to be comfortable. It's your party after all.”

I rolled my eyes. The panorama around me didn't look like any party I'd attended, but maybe that was because I didn't remember ever having been to one!

 

 

A clamor of approval filled the room as Sam took his place and settled me on the couch, arranging my body provocatively, splaying my legs to better expose my groin.  
“Is this a party or an orgy?” I asked with a huff.  
“Two for the price of one,” Sam purred. “Nothing wrong with that!”

Turning to back to address the demons, he thundered.  
“Today is Dean's birthday. Let him know how much y'all love him.”  
 

“ Dean, Dean, Dean!”  
A choir of demon voices sang out my name in a deafening roar. I wondered just how many of them would've preferred seeing me torn to pieces; probably all.

 

Sam clapped his hands and series of dishes were brought forward for his endorsement. Filling a plate with various titbits, he began feeding them to me.

At first I kept my lipsticked mouth closed. “I can still feed myself, “ I bitched though pressed lips.

”Let me,” Sam said. “How many times did you feed me when I was a kid, Dean?”  
“You're really going there? “ I growled. “We were brothers back then. It was my job to look out for you.”  
“We're still brothers, Dean,” Sam insisted. ”Brothers with benefits. Then I'm looking out for you too. If you didn't have my protection, how do you think you'd end up if I threw you to the demons?”

I didn't need to use much imagination to picture that.

 

“So,” Sam continued. “Open that sinful mouth of yours and close your lips around this morsel of meat.”

Like a baby bird, I did as Sam asked, and he chortled as I chewed down on the food.  
“You don't know how sexy you are, Dean. Having you at my mercy is hotter than anything I've ever experienced.”

He tugged on the gold chains that went from my nipples to my collar and bent to kiss me. The stab of agony from my clamped hubs merged with the warmth of Sam's lips to spread though my belly, uniting pain and pleasure in a unique sensation.

I tried to pull back, but Sam gripped my chin and forced his tongue between my lips, possessively exploring my mouth while never relaxing his hold on the filigree chains.

With a smirk, he drew back, realising me and cupping my groin.  
“You liked that didn't you, big brother? You can lie your ass off, but your cock always tells the truth.”

I never thought I'd curse my own cock, but sometimes it was too fucking eager for its own good, and mine!

 

Sam continued to feed me titbits, interspaced with kisses and caresses until my cock was standing to attention, its form perfectly visible to any one near enough to ogle.

 

 

“Bring the cake,“ Sam ordered, his hand never leaving the clench of my genitals, continuing to fondle me through the practically diaphanous material of my pants.

By this point, my libido had soared to orgasmic levels, and I couldn't have given a fuck about the cake, but even my lust had a moment of hiatus when the enormous tiered monstrosity was wheeled in.  
“What the fuck!“ I grunted, my voice hoarse with arousal. “Don't tell me a bevy of strippers is gonna jump out!”

“It's your birthday, Dean. I wanted to give you something you've always wanted but never had.”

Sam gave a nod and a blonde bombshell broke through the icing, naked and overflowing with all the bounty of a well-endowed stripper.

My brother laughed as under his hand my cock gave an ulterior twitch.  
“You like her, huh, Dean? I knew you would.”  
The blonde began to twist and turn her body in an intricate dance, showing off off her assets to my more than appreciative eyes.

 

With a growl, Sam pulled me from the couch and draped me face down over the oak table set up in front of his throne.

“You keep watching, big brother,” he ordered, yanking down my pants to leave me ass naked, ”while I get with the program.” 

He dipped his fingers into the remains of the pie he'd fed to me only minutes ago and I could feel the wetness against the rim of my asshole as my little brother spread dollops around, then inside, eking me open.

All my senses were at their peak, caught between the gyrating demon and Sam's fingers, wet and probing at my ass.  
Through my sexual haze I registered his cock as it bobbed against my hole.  
He pressed in without too many compliments, and I could hear him gasp with pleasure as my warmth held his cock tight.

Thrusting ever harder, he let out a throaty groan which was taken up by the watching demons, all howling like wolves as Sam came with a roar, his come pumping violently into my ass.

Still joined, Sam slipped a hand beneath my body, fisting my cock, while his other hand pulled mercilessly at my nipple clamps.

A second later I came with an orgasm that shook me like a minor earthquake, my come spilling onto the table, while Sam's triumphant laugh echoed through the hall.

He leaned over to whisper in my ear.  
“You enjoy your birthday, Dean?”

I nodded, because despite myself, I had!


	14. Chapter 14

There was a positive and a negative side to drinking alcohol in hell. You could imbibe as much as you wanted but unfortunately it didn't get you drunk,  
In the end I'd given up on it completely. It was like drinking soda, all the romance of downing an amber slug of whisky gone.

 

So when I woke up the day after my 'party' I was as sober as a judge.  
Sam's heavy body was draped all over me, and as I came to full consciousness I hissed at the pull of bruises in places I probably shouldn't have had them.

Sam had taken his pleasure from every inch of me, and I'd orgasmed like a bitch in heat, as had he!

 

I made to slip out from beneath Sam's cumbersome embrace, but....  
“Where do you think you're going Dean,” his sleep-fuzzed voice asked.

“Gotta take a piss, “ I replied. “You don't want me dampening the sheets do you?”

Huffing, he rolled onto his back, leaving me free to go about my business.  
“I'll give you two minutes, then I want you back here,” Sam called after me.

I rolled my eyes.  
Though back on Earth, he'd often complained I was the bossy one, in reality, I was the one who usually gave in, while my brother could beat an mule in pure stubbornness.

“Wouldn't it be better if we cleaned up, Sam?“ I shouted from the bathroom. “We're both tacky from all the celebration and sex.”

“Get back here, Dean. You do as I say. Fuck-toy, remember!”

Fuck-toy indeed!  
Sam had definitely taken the phrase to heart, and to all intents and purposes that was my position, but I knew there was far more between us, always had been and always would be.

“Do you really have to use that expression?“ I bitched, coming back to bed. “You can call me Dean, you know.”  
With a growl, Sam drew me to him, his lips coming down hard on mine. “I'll call you whatever fucking name I want. You belong to me, so whatever I say goes.”

I sighed. Sam was right. He was the all powerful king of hell, who with a snap of his fingers could dissolve demons into dust, and I was his weak big brother. No contest.

 

But even worse was the fact that I liked being in Sam's power. It made me tingly all over---amongst other things.  
Placing a possessive hand on my cock, Sam fondled it. “ Your cock is something else, Dean,” he declared in admiration “Thick and perfectly formed. It's a pleasure to suck.”

Huh, I thought to myself. It's more of a pleasure when it was being sucked.  
Sam gave a blow job to die for.  
Not that I'd ever had a blow job from another male before him, and I thought it unfair to compare his to those of the waitresses and bar maids from whom I'd received them on Earth.

Sometimes, when he was calmer, he'd take his time, investigating every inch of my cock, his tongue slow and wet as it curled around it, but when Sam was aroused and full on horny, he excelled, bringing me to a wild and animalistic orgasm.

 

“You were so pretty last night, “ my brother whispered in my ear, his warm breath rippling over my skin like a promise.  
”Every demon present would've killed to have you, but they're too terrified of me to ever make a move on you.”

“Thank god for that,” I said. “ I hate to offend, but some of your demons are seriously gross.”

Sam smiled then and my treacherous heart fluttered in enchantment.  
Although everything had changed, Sam still possessed the sunny smile of old, and whenever he chose to use it, it knocked me to the ground and breached any pitiful resistance I still might possess.

“There isn't a part of you I don't like,“ Sam continued, his soft lips doing awesome things to my skin. “Even those bow-legs of yours are sexy.”

 

He crawled down the bed and began to run his tongue up one of my legs then the other. I shivered as the wet trails titillated my nerve endings.  
Continuing his journey up my quivering body he licked at my balls, They tightened in appreciation, and Sam chuckled.  
“Is there anything that doesn't turn you on, my fuck-toy.”

I swallowed.  
“If there is I've still to find it,” I replied breathlessly.

“You know we'd never have gotten to this if we'd remained on Earth, Dean? You'd never have felt my tongue on your skin, my mouth around your cock."  
He slid up my body, gripping my arm to access the tattoo.

“You'd never have had this.”  
As soon as Sam's tongue began to trace the green and gold tattoo, I could do nothing but moan at the intensity of the sensations; desire, arousal, need, all combining to make me beg--- beg for Sam to take me, to join out bodies together, to make us one.  
I was no longer a rational human being. I was made of sexuality, the friggin' god of sexuality.

Sam sunk his cock into me.  
I was his, completely and utterly, and despite his domination, he was just as completely mine.


	15. Chapter 15

With being fucked so often by my horny little brother, you'd think I'd be cool with the down-time, but truth was when Sam was occupied with whatever the king of Hell did, I was bored shitless.  
Other than lounge around in our rooms, there wasn't much else for me to do. 

Hell wasn't exactly a holiday spot.   
The moans and groans of tortured souls hummed continually in the background; the only place 'soundproofed' was our apartment, thanks to the umbrella of Sam's powers.

Then wandering aimlessly around, being ogled by demons, was never gonna be something I'd ever get used to.   
But I just couldn't take staying closed in here any longer.

 

Slamming the door behind me, I strolled into the corridor, unsuccessfully pulling at my collar, trying to stretch my neck.   
It was more of a habit than anything else. The collar didn't give me any discomfort other than making me feel like a puppy, Sam's puppy.   
My brother had always possessed a fondness for dogs; now he had a two-legged one, with innumerable benefits!

I was surprised Sam hadn't added a hanging tag with my name inscribed on it, along with 'if lost return to the boy-king'. I wouldn't have put it past him!

I quashed the notion. There was no need to put ideas into my little brother's head. The kid had psychic powers after all, though until now I'd never felt him use them on me.

However I wasn't as certain if he could tune into my thoughts. I sincerely hoped not. My body might belong to him but the image of him sifting though my mind was something I didn't want to consider.

 

As I left our rooms behind me, I began to encounter the occasional demon, no doubt scurrying off on some royal errand.   
Sam's 'office' was at the other end of the corridor, after which lay the throne room and the various common areas.

I stopped for a moment in front of the office door. My brother's muffled voice could be heard, authoritative and confident, as he emitted orders to his minions  
How fucked up was I that the mere sound of Sam's voice made my cock twitch and cause a hump to form in the lutzy stretch pants!

 

“Fuck-toy!” a passing demon hissed, his eyes on my groin. “Your brother doesn't fuck you enough by the looks of things. If you were mine, your butt would be on fire with the times my cock impaled you, and not just my cock. You'd look so pretty stretched to the limit with the biggest dildo I can find peeking out from that fine ass.”

“Fuck you, demon, “ I hissed back. “One word from me and you'll be dust. I don't have to take shit from you.”

A microsecond later I found myself talking to thin air as the demon vanished.

 

“I can't leave you alone for a minute, Dean,“ my brother huffed, standing tall in the open doorway, a pissed expression on his face. “I'll have you know that particular demon was one of my best errand-boys. Now because of you, I had to take him out.”

 

“I didn't ask you to, “ I bitched back. “I can handle a stupid demon.”

“No, you don't understand, Dean. If I let one get away with more than ogling, then the demons will be all over you like bees on honey.”

 

Sam took a step forward and linked a finger under my collar. I wondered why the damn thing wouldn't give an inch when it was me trying to stretch it.

“I thought I had you trained big brother, but clearly you still need disciplined.”

“What the hell, Sam! Am I supposed to stay locked away in the bedroom like some high class hooker, until you decide to pay me a visit.”

“Yes,“ Sam declared, “that's exactly what you're supposed to do, Dean. Especially since when you leave the room you only cause trouble among the ranks.”

“That's not fair, Sam. Maybe if you didn't dress me like a whore, the demons would pay me less attention,” I said, angry now.

“You do what I say, “ Sam replied coldly, his jaw jutting stubbornly. “You wear what I say and you fucking stay where I put you. You exist to give me pleasure, nothing else.”

“Fuck you, Sammy, “ I cursed back.

 

But my brother continued unperturbed. “As for this collar, I thought I might not need it, but as from today, I'm gonna attach a leash. Hook you to the bedpost, whenever I need to.”

 

“You can try, “ I challenged. “I still have some pride, Sam”

“Do you?” he smirked, pulling me close, his mouth coming down on mine like manna from heaven. My mind cursed my body as any opposition I had blusteringly showed, disappeared as soon as Sam's lips met mine.

Sam kept a hand cupped to the back of my neck, holding me still, while his other hand eased its way into my pants and fisted my already hard cock, squeezing just enough to make me gasp with pleasure into his mouth.

He pulled back then, triumph gleaming in his hazel eyes.

“You were saying about pride, Dean? When are you gonna get it through that pretty head of yours that you belong to me; my personal sex slave? The sooner you accept that, the easier it will be all round.   
As for this problem with the demon, I'm gonna have to punish you for that. Maybe a a good whipping will make you understand.”

A second later I was back in the bedroom, and when I tried the door it was firmly locked.

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

Dean POV.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

The flesh of my ass quivered at each stroke from Sam's lash.  
Although I wasn't an enthusiast for pain, I had begun to appreciate its subtle attraction, especially when it was my sibling who'd initiated me into it.

The idea of my baby brother punishing me, the kid I'd practically raised on my own, was horrifying yet arousing in its perverseness.

So here I was, arms and legs tied to metal rods suspended between the bed posts, naked as the day I was born, at my brother's mercy.  
When the lash curled around my ass, I tried not to moan, not to give Sam the satisfaction, but I couldn't stop the hiss of breath through my clenched teeth at each stroke.

I could feel my cock twitch, uncertain if it should appreciate the punishment or shrink to its smallest. 

As I received the last stroke and Sam dropped the lash to grip my butt with his large hands, his thumbs teasing the end of the plug which he'd so considerately pushed up my ass, just to make the experience even more 'enjoyable', at least for him, little Dean was still debating the point.

But when his teeth bit at the nape of my neck, worrying at it as if he was a mother cat ready to lift a kitten and carry it off, my cock decided it liked the feel of Sam's mouth on my sensitive skin, and traitorously ignoring the pulsing pain in my butt, it stood to attention like the whore it was.

 

My inner thoughts were soon verbally confirmed by Sam's uttered words. ”You really are a whore, Dean. Is there anything you don't get off on, huh!”  
I didn't bother answering. There were plenty of stuff I hadn't like doing in my 'before life' . Having sex with a guy was probably the most obvious one. But it seemed with Sam, it was all good.

“You had enough, Dean? “ Sam whispered in my ear, his teeth changing venue to bite at my lobe.

“Does it matter?” I replied. “ You're gonna do whatever you want anyway!”

With a chuckle, Sam drew back. “I think that's what I find so fascinating about you, big brother. Whatever goes down, you never lose your snark.”

“Just because you're the all-powerful king of hell, doesn't take away the fact you're still my kid brother, and I get to bait you by right”

 

Thirty seconds later I was sitting in Sam's lap, facing him, our cocks bobbing against one another, with my brother's tongue in my mouth, intent on exploring every soft angle. 

 

Sam's POV.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dean drives me wild. There's no other way of putting it. His eyes, lips, body, cock and ass excite and arouse me, and I can't keep my eyes off him. 

His sinful mouth is soft and yielding, and I kiss him over and over, his full lips red and sweet like cherries.

With a hoarse grunt, I lift him off my knees, dump him on the bed, flip him onto his stomach and yank up his ass.

My cock is anticipating its journey into the tight ecstasy-giving hole, the plug's tail gleaming black between his ass-cheeks, like an arrow showing me the way.  
I ease it out and toss it away, taking a moment to admire the lax muscle, before replacing the plug with my cock.  
The sensation I get from being inside Dean never ceases to give me pleasure. It seems his body welcomes me, wants me, begs for me and perhaps it does..

I cry out as I tumble over the edge into orgasm, made even more intense by the knowledge that my come is filling my big brother's hole, and by the sight of the red stripes decorating his pale butt-cheeks..

When I get my breath back, I'll suck him off.  
After the orgasm I'd just experienced, Dean deserves my best effort.

\-----------------------

There were times though, when I was alone, that I'd considered adjusting our relationship; treat Dean differently, less like a whore and more like the big brother he was.

I'd flipped my switches to save Dean from going to Hell, yet in my more stable moments, I wondered if I'd condemned us both to a whole bigger one.  
But those were only moments, then my demonic side would rise to the fore, and it was an on-going struggle to keep myself from slipping even more into the depths of evil.

Although Dean might not see it that way, and I'd never admit it to him, I needed my brother. The sex gave me an outlet, allowed me to channel my aggressiveness, and whenever I orgasmed it calmed me, at least for a time. 

Dean was a sensuous fucker. He wallowed in it, and despite my treatment of him, I knew he loved me regardless.  
He enjoyed sex, ached for it. His official position as my whore kept him safe, and the worse I treated him, the safer he was.

I had a good hold on the demons, but there were always hidden schemers waiting in the shadows for me to make a mistake.  
If that ever happened and I lost the throne, I shuddered at the thought of what would become of me and Dean.

No, our relationship suited me fine. The demon in me relished having Dean at my mercy, and to be honest, he relished being my fuck-toy.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam Pov  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::

With a satisfied grunt, I drew my softening cock from my brother's asshole. 

I'd been really horny when I'd come to him. Disciplining demons always fuelled my sex drive. Good thing Dean was here to satisfy my every need.

 

I could have relieved my urges on any demon who took my fancy. They'd have considered it an honour to be fucked by their king, but sad to say I had eyes only for Dean.  
And if I had to say something totally ridiculous given our situation;-I loved him-a twisted, perverse version, but love nonetheless.

 

“Mmmph,” Dean grumbled, his face buried in the pillow. “You done yet?”

I was, but Dean wasn't, and as I was feeling charitable, I'd make him come. He deserved it.

 

Catching hold of his hips, I rolled him over and covered his body with mine, my come-splattered cock flesh on flesh against his own straining one.

“I'm feeling generous today, Dean. So ask me anything and it's yours.” I breathed.

 

Dean's green eyes met mine, but for all my power, it was becoming more difficult to read him.  
He'd learned how to hide his true feelings and let his sexuality take over, as if he understood that sex was what I needed from him now, not protection or big brother concern. 

Those had become obsolete when I'd lost my humanity, 

It was all my fault I mused for the millionth time. To save him I'd only ended up condemning us both.  
I wanted to be different, be the Sammy Dean had once known, his nerdy little brother. But that Sam was gone and this one took pleasure in his big brother in other ways.

 

Taking Dean's head between my hands I studied his features..  
Why did he mean so much to me, even now? And if that was true, why was I treating him like my whore?

 

“You're so fucking pretty, Dean.” I blurted out.  
He didn't answer, just looked up at me, his eyes reflecting – nothing -- two deep pools of limpid green.

I bent to kiss him.  
Even though I'd just orgasmed, the touch of his lips re-stoked the fire in my body.

 

Dean returned the kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth, flirting with my own.  
I closed my eyes, wanting only to concentrate on my brother's body below me, his mouth and tongue making my blood pulse in desire once more.

But I'd said I was going to pleasure him, so I took one last kiss from his mouth and slid down his body to dedicate myself to his neck, licking and sucking at the delicate skin. It tasted better than fine wine and I gorged myself on it, Dean throaty moans rewarding me for my efforts. 

 

I abandoned his neck with reluctance, snaking my tongue along the skin of his chest, stopping to worry and bite at his brown nipples, pulling and rolling them between my teeth.

“Fuck, Sammy. Why don't you just bite them off. “ Dean whined through parted lips.

“Then I wouldn't have them to play with,” I said, moving further down to his taut belly, sticky now with the remains of my come.

 

Ignoring the salty taste of myself, I licked it clean, like a cat lapping at cream.  
Dean had gone silent, in hesitant anticipation of my mouth on his cock. 

I let him suffer a little, my attention lingering on every inch of his groin that wasn't his cock, wanting to enhance his enjoyment when I did get round to paying it attention. 

 

I pushed a finger into his asshole, my come was a handy lubricant as it dripped out in pearly drops around my intrusive digit.

But now I was ready to deep-throat Dean's cock. I could feel his body trembling in heightened, expectant, desire, just as I'd wanted.

The moan Dean let out when my mouth imprisoned his cock was intoxicating to my ears and I knew that after Dean orgasmed, I was going to sink my own into his ass once more.

With my tongue and lips I dedicated myself to the adoration of my big brother's cock and when Dean came with a wanton cry, I knew I'd done an excellent job.

 

Eagerly I swallowed down all the milky liquid. Not a drop spilled onto Dean's orgasming body.  
I kept my mouth around until his cock until he relaxed into afterglow, then I knelt back, and lining myself up, I thrust into his relaxed asshole.

I pounded into him until I peaked. And as I orgasmed for the second time, the certainty came to me that this was us. 

For better or worse we were together. I was King of Hell. Dean my whore. This was how it would remain. 

The future?—it was still to be written


	18. Chapter 18

‘Dean.’ Sam’s voice was kitten soft. ‘I need one of your soothing massages.’

‘Hard day at the office, honey?’ I asked, entering the room and closing the door behind me.

 

With the passage of time, things had become more balanced between us and though my brother had me firmly under his thumb, he seemed amused by my snark, when he was in the right mood.  
I’d learned to read this new version of Sam much as I had the one on Earth, before hell had transformed us both into what we now were.

 

Sam’s watchful eyes were on me as I crossed the room, inspecting my body as if it belonged to him. Which it did, and strangely the thought excited me, and not only. My cock got in on the action too, twitching eagerly.  
His to use, pet or punish, Sam's willing chattel. I’d accepted my lot. Being the Royal Whore to the King of Hell, wasn’t such a bad gig after all, not when my sole client was my sexy brother!

 

Sam gave a knowing smirk at the outline of my half-hard cock, clearly visible through the skin-tight golden pants which were my daily wear.  
‘You’re always ready for me, Dean. I appreciate that,” he said, pulling me in for a kiss before releasing me to take up position at his back.

 

His desk was covered in wads of paper, all stacked neatly in piles.  
‘You been doing some filing there, Sam?’ I asked while unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it down to expose his neck and shoulders.

‘I enjoy reordering the documents. It relaxes me.’  
‘Whatever rocks your boat,’ I hummed, placing my hands on his shoulders and seeking out the knotted muscles with my thumbs. With constant practice, I’d become quite the expert in massage as in so many other things.

‘Mmm! Yeah! A little to the left, Dean.’  
The muscles in his neck and shoulders began to relax under my ministrations and Sam grunted in satisfaction.  
‘You’ve developed a magic touch, big brother. I’m gonna have to reward you.’

‘I live to serve,’ I replied with a cocky drawl.

 

But as was wont to happen, Sam’s moods could turn on a dime.  
“Yes, Dean you do! You live to serve your King. Get down on the floor, on your hands and knees.’

‘Sam…’  
‘Obey Dean…’  
I shivered, not in fear, but with dark libidinous pleasure. When Sam took control, he was chillingly hot. A contradiction in terms? Not in Sam’s case.  
I crouched down on the floor, my ass in the air.

‘That’s my boy,’ Sam crooned kneeling at my back, his big hands cupping my ass-cheeks through the ridiculous golden pants.  
‘You have such a perfect ass, Dean. If I was so inclined I could rent you out to my demons for outrageous favours. But then, you know I won’t. You’re my personal whore, no one gets to share.’

Hands on the waistband, Sam began to peel back the pants until my ass was exposed in all its glory. This time, when Sam’s hands cupped my flesh there was no barrier of sorts and a rush of warmth swept through my body. 

Not satisfied, Sam pulled the pants down around my knees, effectively cuffing my legs together in the hold of the stretch material.  
‘It’s always a real pleasure to contemplate your ass, Dean,’ Sam purred, his finger tracing the crack leading down to my hole. He ran the tip of his finger around the opening, playing before pushing it in. I hadn’t been wearing a plug for a couple of days and the opening was nice and tight.

 

When the slap came, I was totally unprepared, letting out a surprised yelp. But I was ready for the second, which duly descended on my quivering ass.  
‘When will you learn not to answer back, Dean? The King of Hell deserves your due respect.’  
Another smack stung my butt, but instead of my treacherous cock shrinking into itself at the sting, it engorged to full erection.

 

Sam chuckled and passed a hand between my legs to cup and fondle my balls, before continuing on to fist my cock.  
‘You get off on anything, don’t you, bro. Hot and horny as Hell!’

I didn’t comment. What was there to say? I couldn’t deny the truth. Whatever Sam did to me, it caused me pleasure.  
‘Roll onto your back and hold up your legs. Let’s get rid of this.’ Pulling off my pants he left me naked except for the collar around my throat and the green and gold swirling tattoo on my left arm, the stylized S marking me as Sam’s possession.

 

‘Get up, Dean. Come and undress me.’  
While my hands unbuttoned his plaid, so similar to the shirts he used to wear in the before, Sam took my face between his hands and kissed me, his tongue possessive and demanding as he explored the softness of my mouth.

“You’re a fucking tease, Dean. There’s times I want to take a whip to your impertinent ass, and others when I want to treat you like glass. But right now, I’m going to fill your hole with come and plug it with the biggest vibrator I have. ‘  
I swallowed, the heat in my belly turned to raging fire.

One minute later I was back on my knees, Sam’s fingers getting seriously to work opening my sphincter to accommodate his sizeable cock.  
For all his brusqueness though, Sam had always taken care not to do me any permanent harm. He could deliver pain, but always in such a way that upped my pleasure. I’d once asked him why he stayed his hand. 

‘I need you to be on call whenever I’m inclined to fuck you, Dean,' was his answer. 'Don’t want to wait until you have to heal.’

‘And here was me thinking it was because you loved me!’  
I’d received a thrashing for my insolence. Couldn’t sit my ass down for a couple of days, but I’d also experienced the most mind-blowing of orgasms, so… it all equalled out.’

 

Meanwhile Sam had buried himself in my ass-hole, his fingers digging into my flesh as he neared to peaking.

I felt the warm spurt of liquid invade my ass when he reversed his copious come into me. At that moment we were joined together, one flesh.  
At the thought, I experienced a rush of emotion.

Even in the situation we found ourselves, the reality of Sam and I being united in body, and I was sure in soul too, warped and twisted as we might be, warmed my heart.  
And when my brother’s hand found my cock and began stroking it, bringing me to orgasm, I was blissfully contented.  
The end


End file.
